Machine-readable visual codes are a fast and efficient way to convey information in a variety of settings. One- and two-dimensional barcodes, for example, are frequently used in manufacturing, supply chain, and retail applications to track and identify products. Such codes are not readily understood by a person who simply views the code, but rather require a device or multiple devices to optically scan the code and then interpret the information contained within it.
With the rapid proliferation of mobile technology, it has become increasingly common for individuals to be in possession of a device which can read and interpret machine-readable visual codes. For example, mobile phones and tablet devices are now regularly equipped with optical hardware to capture images and the corresponding software to interpret the codes. Consequently, machine-readable visual codes are beginning to be adapted to even more applications in a person's every-day life.